The Second Invasion
by Andalite Girl
Summary: It's been ten years and the Animorphs have drifted apart, but some new information will force them to unite again for a last stand. (First fanfiction I ever wrote.)
1. Default Chapter Title

**__**

The Second Invasion Part 1: THE DRIFTING

By: _Andalite Girl_

Chapter 1

JAKE

My name is Jake. I'm going home, no not really, my home is on the other side of the state. I'm going back to the place where I grew up. When I was still an Animorph.

When we beat the Yeerks (With out help from the Andalites) We kind of.... I don't know... Drifted apart. Anyway I still can't tell you my last name or where I live because I got evidence of what I have always feared. 

The Yeerks are back. 

Chapter 2

CASSIE

My name is Cassie; I was trying to give an opossum it's meds when a car came up the driveway. " Who could that be?" I wondered. The door slowly opened and out stepped Jake. He looked around and when he spotted me he yelled. " Cassie!" 

I couldn't help my self. I ran to him and gave him a hug. " You've grown up!" I said once we parted. 

His face got serious. " Cass, their back."

It felt like a cold wind was blowing even though it was 75 degrees out. " The Yeerks?" I asked wishing for him to say no. Then I saw the look in his eyes, it is the Yeerks.

" How do you know?" I asked shakily

He told me and I couldn't help but shutter. " Were all going to have to fight again." 

He nodded slowly. " Do you know where the others are?"

" Umm." I said trying to get my mind to work again. " Rachel lives in New York, Marco lives in Florida, Tobias... well his hawk body isn't as young as it used to be. He still lives in that old elm tree, And I haven't seen Ax in years."

" Could you call Rachel and Marco? I'll morph and get Tobias."

" Sure... And Jake... I'm glad your back." 

Jake just smiled a sad smile as feather patterns began to appear on his skin. 

Chapter 3

JAKE

I did something that I hadn't done in a long, long time. I flew. After a while you forget how it is you know? Well, I guess you don't so I'll explain. You forget the free feeling that you don't have when you're stuck on the roads in a car. And you forget the power of hovering above the world and everything on it. 

If I remembered right, Tobias's tree was still a little ways off. The flying and the total silence gave me time to think and remember about the old times, like meeting Elfangor, fighting the Yeerks and after what seemed to be forever.... Winning, slowly drifting apart from the rest of the group, and more recently picking up the phone and listening to my best friend talking to his sub Visser about infesting me. 

My train of thought was broken when I saw Tobias. He was old. His talons were gnarled, and his feathers had an unhealthy appearance. Tobias? Whoa! Jake is that you? He said looking up. 

I landed right next to him on the tree. Yeah, it's me all right. 

How long has it been? 

Way too long. Look Tobias, I hate to just spring this on you but the Yeerks are back. 

He was silent for a long time. I didn't blame him. Where are the others? 

Cassie is calling Rachel and Marco; we still don't know where Ax is. I got to find him and tell him that were all meeting at Cassie's place. 

I know where he is. And he just flew off.

Chapter 4 

RACHEL

" They want these ad's redone!" I said and slammed a folder down angrily.

" Redone? We worked so hard on them!" Shelly, the intern fumed.

I was a lot angrier then I had been in a long time, in fact the last time I was so angry was when the Yeerks... I quickly shoved the thought away. " The company doesn't like it, they say that it doesn't appeal to today's generation."

Shelly groaned. " Guess that means that I have to redo it." 

A small smile appeared on my face. " You are the youngest" She groaned again. " And there could be a pay raise if you do this right." 

" I might as well run the company!" She declared before stomping off.

Just at that moment Bob, the secretary came in. " Rachel, there is a call on line two for you. Says it's important." 

I rolled my eyes. " Probably a salesman, but I'll take it any way." I walked into my office and picked up the phone. " Hello?" 

" Rachel, is that you?"

I felt like my heart had stopped. I knew that voice. " Just a second Cassie." I walked to the door and shut it. " What's up?" I said trying to keep my tone light.

" Do you remember those acquaintances that moved out a while ago?" 

This was bad. Cassie didn't trust the phone lines any more. " Of course."

" Well, there back." She said grimly.

" No," I whispered. " We beat- I mean they moved out for good!"

" I know, Jake is here and I was wondering if you could come to the barn."

I looked out the office window. Bob had his ear to the phone. " Yeah, OK I will be there." I hung up and stormed out of the office feeling that once familiar surge of adrenaline. " Shelly!" 

" What?" The intern looked at me.

" You're in charge." I said.

" I didn't mean that-"

" I know you can do it." I said in no mood to argue. And with that I left to catch a plane.

Chapter 5 

MARCO 

I AM 6'2, 150 LBS, LOTS OF MUSCLES. I wrote hoping for a reply. I pressed SEND. 

The reply came back kind of fast. GET A LIFE LOSER! 

I sighed " Oh well she was probably ugly." At that moment the phone on the other line rang. I pressed the speaker button. " Talk to me. " 

" Marco is that you?" Said a feminine voice. 

I smiled. " Last time I checked. And who might you be honey?"

This time the person on the other line laughed and said. " I might be Cassie." 

My smile went away. " The Cassie that... I mean..." 

" Yes, it's that Cassie" She paused. " Do you remember our acquaintances?"

I was still hung up on the Cassie part. " Huh? You mean Jake and the others?" 

" No " She said firmly. " The OTHER ones." 

The Yeerks? This can't be happening! I told myself. " Yes I remember."

" Well, Jake says there back." 

Now I was getting a little mad. The Yeerks were not a part of my life that I wanted to relive.

" So what do you want me to do about it?" I snapped.

" Were all getting together at the barn."

" Oh great!" I didn't want to hear this, I had to fight the urge to hang up.

" So can you come?" 

I wanted to say no but... " You guys are all insane. I will come, but only to talk some sense into you."

" OK, see you there!" And she hung up. I rubbed my face and called my boss. I was going to be home sick for awhile.

Chapter 6

TOBIAS

I flew using the thermals when ever possible. My mind felt like it was trying to explode. The Yeerks were back, I might see Rachel again and the more pressing problem at the moment. What was I going to do? This hawks body isn't as strong or fit as it used to be. In fact I would bet that I was the oldest Hawk in the whole state!

I had only survived because a few times I had bummed some dead mice off of Cassie. I could feel that I didn't have much time left. My left eye was going blind and soon I won't be able to hunt. I was coming closer to deciding. Be human or die. But I had to be focused.

I was coming up to the valley of the Hork-Bajir. I knew that Ax had moved here a few years ago. I flew through the ridge and started looking for a particular Hork-Bajir. Finally after an hour or so I came across a whole bunch on Hork-Bajir kids. They were gathered around an adult and it kind of looked like a classroom.

Is Toby around here? I asked as I swooped down. The adult looked up and grinned a scary toothy grin.

" Tobias! Your back." 

Yep. I came do rest on a near by log. I felt more tired then I wanted to admit.

" Children, this is Tobias." Toby said to the Hork-Bajir. 

Now, if you have never met a Hork-Bajir you could still tell right off that Toby was different. She is called a seer that's A Hork- Bajir that is smarter then the others. 

How are you? I asked Toby. 

"Fine, our population is now up to 346." She said happily.

Wow! That's great, do you know where Ax is? 

She shrugged. " He often goes off by him self for days. It will do him some good to see you. Last time I saw him moving northwest."

I thanked her and flew off.

Chapter 7

AX 

I walked along what humans call a deer trail. Overhead birds zipped by and sang. It was lovely and sad at the same time. I hadn't thought of my home scoop for a long time. I missed the cries of the Kafit bird and eating my own blue grass.

It was awhile before I came across some water. I was drinking my fill when I heard a very familiar thought speak voice in my head.

Hey Ax! I searched with all my eyes until I saw a red tail hawk.

Tobias! I'm glad to see you! 

You won't be very soon. He said solemnly. 

I was confused. What do you mean? 

Ax... There back, the Yeerks are back. 

Anger flooded through my body, I arched my tail. But we defeated them! I yelled not wanting to believe him. 

I know Ax-man Tobias said using my Old Nick name. But Jake said so himself and he wouldn't lie. 

I could barely hear the words. _You're a fool Aximilli. You're a great fool to believe that it was all over._ I berated myself.

Are you listening? Tobias demanded.

Umm... No, could you repeat what was said? 

We are all gathering at Cassie's barn to, you know decide what to do. Will you come? 

Of course! As if I wouldn't! So I morphed into my harrier morph said good bye to Toby and the other Hork-Bajir and headed for Cassie's barn.

Chapter 8

MARCO 

I yawned as I drove my little rent-a-car. That had to be the most boring plane ride I had ever taken. Flying with your own wings was much better. " Don't start thinking like that." I said to my self.

After what seemed to be forever I drove into Cassie' driveway. I got out and looked around for the others. Nice to see you again Marco, were all in the house. I must have jumped three feet in the air. I hadn't heard thought speak in so long. I turned toward the house and I saw a hawk fly in.

When I walked in the door I found everyone sitting around and talking. They all stopped when I came in. Then, you know how it is when old friends see you again? There was a lot of hugging and laughing and comments on your hair or how much you have changed.

Finally Jake acted like the leader he was and got everyone to settle down again. " Now that everyone is here I think I should tell you how I found out about the Yeerks." 

Everyone nodded.

" OK, well I noticed that a lot of our cites funding was going to strange projects centered around this city. I checked them out and all the companies are under fake names." 

" That doesn't mean anything." Rachel said.

" But this will, one day when my best friend was over he asked to use the phone. He went into the other room to make the call and I accidentally"

Jake stressed the word accidentally. " dropped a book on the phone in my room. The speaker came on and I heard the entire conversation." He paused. " They were talking about the new Yeerk pool. And infesting me."

We were all silent for a long time. I guess everyone didn't want to believe the news. At least I didn't. Finally Rachel said, " We have to fight."

We don't have a choice. Tobias agreed.

" We don't have to do this!" I yelled. " We could just go to the news papers and explain what's going on!"

They would not believe us. Ax said. When we freed the human controllers they went to the newspapers and the police, but they were not believed. Even if we morphed in front of them they would think it was a trick. 

" But what about our jobs? This isn't like school." I asked.

" I could move the company down here. Most of the companies I work for are based here any ways. I could hire Shelly full time." Rachel said.

" I'm coming up for re-election. I could always just not run there and try to run here." Jake said.

" And I work here." Cassie pointed down toward the barn. " So I'm covered."

I could easily move to this town and work at home, but I wasn't going to say that.

" You people just have it all planed don't you." I said snidely.

" Let's put it to a vote." Rachel prompted.

" I'm in." Jake said.

I vote yes. Ax said.

I may not be that young but I can still fight. Tobias said eagerly.

" Yes." Cassie said.

" Let's do it!" Rachel said grinning at me.

It was my turn. I looked around at the people who I had once trusted with my life. " OK" I said. 

To be continued.

Now a small part of …. The Dicovered.

I reached down and brought it to my mouth. Incredible! It was even better then I remembered. I was about to put the whole thing in my mouth when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Just what do you think your doing?" Said a voice. I turned and faced a human with tan artificial skin on. 

" I am eating. Ting ating." I said as I swallowed he last of the bun.

The oversize human glared at me. " What did you just say?"

Something in the way he looked at me made me nervous. I felt adrenaline rush into my system. " I said that I am eating your delicious cinnamon buns. Buns monbon cinibons." I like the sound that the word 'buns' make.

The human grabbed me on my left arm with surprising strength. " Andalite!" He hissed.


	2. Default Chapter Title

This story takes place about 5 earth weeks after THE DRIFTING.

The Second Invasion Part 2:The Discovered 

Chapter 1

Tobias

My name is Tobias. Wow it has been a long time since I have had to say this. I can't tell you my last name or the last names of anyone mentioned in this story. But I can tell you where I live. I live in a meadow with lots of mice.

Normal people don't live in meadows or are happy about having lots of mice around. But I'm not normal. Do you want to know what I look like? I have brown feathers, a blood-tipped tail, sharp talons, and a cruel beak. I am a red tailed hawk. 

But I'm not really a hawk either. Hawks don't have names, hawks can't read or feel bad about what they must kill. You see, I was not born a hawk. I was born as a human. I know what you're thinking; this guy needs to be in a nut house. 

You really don't know half of it.

It all began when I was a human boy. I met up with some people that I barely knew and together we walked in an abandoned construction site. There we met a dying alien…. My father it turns out. He told us about the Yeerks, alien slugs who crawl into people's brains and take over their body and mind while the poor creature is helpless.

Then the alien gave us a power. The power to morph, to become any animal. There was one big rule however, you must not ever stay in a morph for more then two hours or you stay that animal. Now you know why I'm a hawk. Later I got my power back, but I'm still a hawk. 

So the other kids and I fought and fought and fought and fought and fought until we finally drove the Yeerks away from this planet. The old slaves to the Yeerks tried to go the media, but know one believed them.

Everyone went back to his or her normal lives except for me and my Andalite friend, Ax. We all drifted apart. Then, about 5 weeks ago Jake, our leader found out that the Yeerks are back. So now we get to relive the nightmare again. 

My story begins as I was winging my way toward Rachel's apartment.

Hi Rachel. I said in thought speak.

" Hey Tobias. What's up?" She said strangely calm even though a big old bird just flew in her window.

Umm. Do you happen to have some clothes I could use for my human morph? I asked just slightly embarrassed.

She grinned. " You're in luck. The last tenant left some clothes here." She went to the closet and opened a box. " Here it is." She pulled out some dusty pants and a moth eaten shirt.

I focused on the morph. my wings became featherless first followed by the rest of my body. I started to grow while my golden eyes became blue. My ears made a popping sound as they burst from my head. My tail feathers sucked back in. Finally I was all human except for my beak which quickly became soft lips.

Rachel was staring at me.

" What?" I asked. My voice seemed a little deeper, but of course it's been a long time since I have done this.

Without a word Rachel pulled me into the bathroom. At first I thought some guy was looking at me, but then I realized that it was me! I must have aged ten years! 

I had a long beard and my hair had grown out a lot. I was a foot taller, and my shoulders had become broader.

" How?" I asked.

Rachel shook her head. " I don't know, ask Ax when you see him." 

" The beard is a little long." I pointed out.

Rachel went through her bag and took out a razor. " You do know how to use this don't you?" She asked sweetly. 

Chapter 2 

AX

" Ax, stay right here." Marco said. " I'm gonna find the others. Don't go crazy." With that he walked away. I did intend to not eat anything, but the smell of fresh cinnamon bun was over whelming. Surely Marco would not mind if I only had a taste of just one cinnamon bun.

I searched around with my weak human eyes. Then I saw a barrel that humans kept food in. I raced over and right inside there was half of a creamy, warm, cinnamon bun!

I reached down and brought it to my mouth. Incredible! It was even better then I remembered. I was about to put the whole thing in my mouth when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Just what do you think your doing?" Said a voice. I turned and faced a human with tan artificial skin on. 

" I am eating. Ting ating." I said as I swallowed he last of the bun.

The oversize human glared at me. " What did you just say?"

Something in the way he looked at me made me nervous. I felt adrenaline rush into my system. " I said that I am eating your delicious cinnamon buns. Buns monbon cinibons." I like the sound that buns make.

The human grabbed me on my left arm with surprising strength. " Andalite!" He hissed.

" Yeerk!" I said with hatred in my voice.

The controller aimed a hand held dracon beam at my back. " Don't say one word Andalite scum" He whispered. Then he started to pull me to this shop called the S.P.C.A.

I don't know if it was the unfamiliar rush of alien adrenaline, or if it was the after effects of the cinnamon bun, or maybe if was the fact that I was out of practice of being a human. The point is; I lost control of my morph.

" You will never take me alive!" I screamed and hit the human with a balled up fist in the face. I think I stunned the human. His grip on my arm loosened, so I broke out of his grasp and ran.

Chapter 3

Rachel

I looked around. " Wow not many people around here."

" Well a new mall was built about a mile away" Tobias commented.

" How are you doing on morph time?"

" Oh, I'm fine." Tobias assured

Then Marco came walking up with an ice cream cone. " Hi Xena, hi Tobias…. Hey you've grown!"

Tobias nervously smiled. " Yeah"

Just at that moment we heard a scream " You will never take me alive!" 

" Oh no." Marco moaned.

I heard footsteps and down the mostly empty hallway came a running teenager who kept loosing his balance and falling, followed by a worn out cop screaming "Andalite!"

" Just leave this to me." I said calmly as the stumbling Ax passed us. I stepped right in front of the cop and he plowed right into me. It didn't hurt in fact it felt like being hit with a big pillow. Hitting the ground, however, hurt. 

" Watch it!" I growled.

I thought that the cop would be rude, but he got up and smiled. He even gave me a hand up. " Sorry about that miss." Then he tipped his hat and walked away.

Marco and Tobias walked over to me " Well that was strange." Marco commented.

Tobias looked around. " We better find Ax." He said. " What made that cop chase after him?"

" Don't know," I said. I felt distracted. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong, like I was missing something. Every part of me was screaming 'Trap!' but I had no idea what the trap was.

I shook off the feeling. I had probably gotten hit too hard anyway Tobias and Marco were staring. " Lets go." I said.

Chapter 4 

Marco

Yes it's me and I must say that I have gotten even cuter over the years. All of these fine women could not keep their eyes off of my manly body as I walked down the mall looking for our local alien. Wow, even Rachel was looking at me.

" Marco, did you know that you have ice cream on your nose?" She said.

I wiped my face and to my embarrassment a smear of mint ice cream appeared on my hand. " Oh man!" Well so much for that.

" Look there he is with Cassie and Jake." Tobias commented.

They were all hanging around the Pizza Hut. As we walked closer I saw that Jake and Cassie were holding hands.

"Hey! What a surprise to see you all here!" Rachel said as we walked up. It was part of an act that we had always done in case any controllers were around.

I rolled my eyes. " Rachel, there is no one around here to hear us!"

" Marco is right for once." Jake said. " But we should get out of this mall in case that cop comes around again looking for Ax."

"Yes, thank you for stopping the Human." Ax said

" No prob." Rachel said.

As we all walked out the huge mall doors Cassie tried to make conversation. "So Marco did you find a job here?"

I smiled " Yep, got a nice computer job at Acme. It pays twice as much as my other one did. Oh yeah and Jake you got my vote."

" Well I need everyone of them," Jake said grimly. " I'm still behind on the polls."

" Oh cheer up." Cassie said. " You just announced that you're running."

" Hey, when you get elected could you pass a law that protects red tails?" Tobias asked. "I was almost shot by a crazy farmer the other day." 

We were walking along a sidewalk now. Just a bunch of 20 year olds and a guy that looked like he could be anyone of our younger brother.

" Here is a private spot." I said pointing down an alleyway.

When we were some way down the ally, Tobias said. " So Ax, why did my human morph age like everyone else's but yours didn't."

" I was wondering that myself." Ax Admitted. " It maybe that the Ellimist made it so you aged, or maybe it is because it was your original DNA. Igan orangen in."

"So what's up O fearless leader." I asked Jake. " I know that Xena can't wait to kick Yeerk butt."

" Shut up Marco." Rachel said . 

" Can we stay on track please?" Jake asked.

I saluted him. " Sir, yes sir!"

" I think we should go down and spy on the Yeerk pool to see what were up against." Rachel said.

" Rach, what's that?" Tobias said pointing at her back.

When she turned to face him she had her back to me. I saw a little gray ball of medal about the size of a pea attached to her. I reached out and plucked it from her shirt. It looked like it had little medal legs that grabbed hold of things. I held it up for everyone to see.

Ax went pale. " Destroy it!" He yelled.

I quickly squished it under my shoe.

" We need to get out of here NOW!" Ax ordered.

  
Chapter 5

Cassie

I was shocked. Ax rarely yells.

" Bird morphs." Jake said.

I focused my mind on a picture of an osprey. My feet changed first, forming into ripping talons. " What was that thing?" I asked, as my arms became featherless wings.

" It looked like a transmitter, but it could also have been a listening device." Ax said as he returned to his Andalite form.

" You mean the Yeerks could have heard everything that we-" At that point Marco's lips became a beak.

Yes. Ax said tersely. He was an Andalite and was starting to morph into a Harrier. Marco and I were now ospreys, Jake was a falcon, Rachel was a Bald Eagle, and Tobias was himself.

If the Yeerks ever found out that we were human… I quickly shoved the thought out of my mind.

I hear sirens. Tobias warned.

Ok everyone on the roof. Jake said.

I struggled to get out of the shirt that I was wearing. Luckily I had worn my morphing suit under my clothes just in case. Finally I was out. I beat my wings and rose the roof. After a minute Ax joined us.

We should wait here and see if anyone comes by. Jake said grimly.

Jake, what if they heard us? I asked privately.

I don't know Cassie. I just don't know. 

30 seconds later we spotted a van racing it's way toward us. Sure enough it stopped in front of the ally and about a dozen guys carrying Uzi's spilled out. I held my breath, because I knew what would happen next.

Out stepped Visser 3. Of course he was in human morph, but even then you could just feel the evil that was inside his head. He was the leader of the invasion of earth. He looked around and started yelling into the ally. " I know that you all are humans. You stopped us one time, but there is nothing that you can do now. I do promise you that when I find you I will place my most trusted lieutenants in your head." He pointed to the six piles of clothes. " Get these."

Let's go. Jake said.

We flew in silence until Marco said what we were all thinking. We are so screwed! 

What do you mean? Rachel demanded.

They know that we are human! Don't you get it? Were dead. Marco shrieked.

Clam down, we aren't thinking clearly. Jake said.

I tried to be rational. They know our first names and the fact that Marco got a job that's it. They can't find us. 

Then Tobias spoke up. They also know that Jake is running for something. 

So Prince Jake and Marco are at the most risk right now. Ax mused.

Don't call me prince. Jake said. Marco and I should go back to our apartments and try to look normal. If we suddenly disappeared then the Yeerks would know for certain.

We aren't going to leave you alone and hope for the best. Rachel said. We could take turns guarding your places. 

Yeah this could work. I thought. We weren't beaten yet.

Chapter 6 

Jake

I jumped as the apartment creaked. I was more afraid then I wanted to admit. "Relax Jake" I told myself. " Cassie and Tobias are watching over me." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Then, what seemed like 5 minutes later I heard urgent thought speak in my head. Jake, get out now! There's a bug fighter over your house. Get out! 

I sat strait up in bed. Was it a dream? Jake? Wake up! I turned and saw a great horned owl fly by my window. The plan was for me to morph a fly and get away, but I was mad. I focused my mind on the tiger DNA that was in me. Out side I heard ragged cries of Hork-Bajir and humans. The battle had started!

Orange and black fur began to grow out of my skin. My useless fingernails began to sharpen and grew to become wicked claws. My ears turned round and moved to the top of my head. I fell onto all fours as my hipbone turned into a different shape. 

I was still about half tiger-half human when the first hork-bajir burst into my room. " Roooowwwrrrr!" I roared with a tiger's voice. That made the hork-bajir hesitate. In a flash I leapt on him and started slashing. 

More hork-bajir came in. I was seriously out numbered. There was only one hope; that Cassie and Tobias could somehow win… The other hork-bajir ran to defend they're brother. I was cut many times in a few seconds. Then something hit me hard on the back of my head and I blacked out.

Chapter 7

Tobias 

" Tsseeeerrrrr!" I screamed as I clawed the eyes out of a hork-bajir. To my left Cassie, in her owl morph preformed an exact maneuver. I still had enough speed to race my way back up in the sky. I was wearing out. Hawks like me need thermals to give lift, but in this part of dawn the thermals had not formed yet.

Tobias, they're sending hork-bajir in the apartment! Cassie warned.

There was no way we could win. Dozens of hork-bajir and human controllers were around the house. Jake should be safe Cassie. They can't find him in his fly morph. I said.

Then, to my horror I saw hork-bajir come out of the house carrying a tiger. They got Jake. I couldn't tell from the angle that I was in if he was still breathing or not.

Jake! Oh god, Jake wake up! Cassie screamed in my head.

I dived down and aimed for the closest hork-baijir. But before I could claw the eyes out of my target someone shot a dracon beam at me.

Ahhh! I yelled in shock. It missed my body, but it got a few tail feathers. It was at that moment that I realized what was happening.

Cassie, there's nothing we can do now! They're going to go after Marco next! If they already haven't. I added silently.

Jake, Jake, Jake. Cassie kept moaning. 

They have already got him. If we hurry we can still save Marco. That seemed to snap Cassie out of her daze. With out a word she turned and headed south for Marco's place. I felt like the slime of the universe leaving Jake, but there was nothing I could do.

Nothing.

Cassie ended up getting there a little before me. The sun was just coming up from the east. So I saw the ruin that was left of Marco's place. Policemen had taped off the entire apartment. In the lawn I saw the remains of hork-bajir tracks. Onlookers crowded around and whispered to each other. And off to the side two people were sobbing. It was Rachel and Ax in human morph.

No. I whispered. Not Marco too! Cassie was in the bushes and demorphing. I landed in a branch above right above Rachel. What happened? I managed to say.

It was Ax who got himself together first. " We were flying above the house when a bug fighter landed and about 20 hork-bajir controllers came out and went into the apartment. We tried to warn Marco, but it was too late, he…he." Ax couldn't finish.

" We heard a gunshot." Rachel continued. " He ended his own life rather then become a controller." 

To be continued 

And now a small part of… 

Book 3: The Brother

Tom glared at us. " So who are you and what to do want."

Tobias smiled. " Well Tom, we call ourselves Animorphs and we want you to return a favor."

" And what favor was that?" He sneered.

He looked at him in the eyes. " Your freedom Tom. We were the ones that set you free."


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Second Invasion Part 3: The Brother

By: Andalite Girl

Chapter 1 

Rachel

My name is Rachel. I won't tell you my last name or where I live so don't even ask. There are reasons for me being so careful. I know things that would chill your blood. I have done things that would give you screaming nightmares for a year. 

It's just all in the fun of being an Animorph.

What is an Animorph you ask? Well it's means animal morpher. Yes that's right I can turn into animals and I do it all the time. It all started when I was 13 years old. My best friend Cassie, my cousin Jake, his best friend Marco, this cute guy that I barely knew at the time named Tobias, and I were walking in an abandoned construction site. 

It was there that we saw a damaged Andalite fighter ship crash and it was there that we were warned by a dying alien, about a race of slugs called the Yeerks. But I will get to that part later.

The alien gave us a piece of technology. The power to acquire any animals DNA, simply focus your mind and to become a clone of that animal. Pretty neat huh? Well it would be except for we have to fight space slugs. It would be very easy if the Yeerks just stayed in they're slug form. But they don't.

Yeerks have evolved to drill into a sentient person's ear, wrap around the brain and control that person. The worst part is that the person is still there to witness every move the Yeerk makes as it controls them, to hear the Yeerk laughing as it infests the persons friends and family with fellow Yeerks.

That's what we had to fight. So we did. And after 3 years we drove the Yeerks away from earth. But now, a decade later they're back. They found out that we were mostly humans and not Andalites. They tracked down Jake and Marco. They didn't get Marco because he blew his brains out with a gun. But they got Jake./p

That was ten days ago.

When we finally stopped weeping and grieving for our friends, the rest of the Animorphs and our Andalite friend we call Ax got busy. We told the Chee and the free Hork-bajir to move out, because what ever Jake knew about them the Yeerks now knew.

Cassie and I disappeared from the human work world. We now live in a cave in the forest. Ax and Tobias moved out of the meadows that they lived in and found new ones. Before the Yeerks could infest everyone that Cassie and I knew, we all went to the Gardens and acquired as many animals as possible. Just in case.

" Hey, I got an idea." Cassie said. It was about 9:00 at night, Cassie, Tobias, Ax and I were lounging around a campfire. Cassie had a day old newspaper in her hands.

" What?" I asked.

She pointed to the sports section " Tom's team is playing tomorrow, its going to be the last game of the season."

So? Tobias began then he realized what Cassie was getting too. Oh no, no way! We can't trust an ex controller. 

Since Jake got taken, Tobias has become our unofficial leader. But I don't think that he knows it yet.

I do not understand. Ax began. You wish to add Tom to our team?

I was beginning to warm to the idea. " Look," I said. " Last invasion we barely won with 6 morph capable people. Now were down to 4. I know that we can't replace…" I almost choked up. " We can't ever replace Jake and Marco, but we need more firepower and… and the Yeerks will never suspect Tom."

We could try Tobias said But how do we know that he is not a controller?

Ax supplied the answer. Tom is only a human sports player and not very famous. He is not high priority.

" Where's the game?" I asked Cassie.

" At the arena." She answered.

Ok, well everyone get some sleep. Tobias said from his perch. Tomorrow is going to be tough.

Chapter 2

Tobias

Well this is boring. I said.

We were in fly morph and it was the last part of the basket ball game. We were all sitting on the underside of the bench were the players sit. We had been here for half an hour and we were all getting a little edgy.

I just hope that they don't go into over time. Cassie said.

Suddenly we heard the buzzer go off. There were many vibrations and lots of sweaty guys passed us. The basketball players were heading to the locker rooms.

This was the tough part. We couldn't see with normal colors using these pathetic fly eyes so we had to guess on which team to follow. A really sweaty guy passed beneath us. After him! I said and hoped that I was doing the right thing.

Ax? How much time do we have left? Rachel asked.

45 of your minutes has passed.

Ax. There our minutes. Rachel said. Well someone had to say it. she grumbled when we went silent.

I…I Think we are in the locker room. I said trying to change the subject.

So what do we do now? Cassie asked.

We should fly in a group and listen in on conversations to find Tom I felt a little strange taking the role of leader. But someone had to do it.

We buzzed around for a few minutes then we found our man. There he is! Cassie exclaimed.

Which one? Ax asked.

The one in the yellow. 

We landed on different parts of him and listened to the conversations until he announced that he needed his beauty sleep. Then he got picked up by a limo ( I think) and went to his hotel room. 

We have only 10 of your minutes left. Ax announced.

Just at that moment Tom headed for the bathroom.

Ok, everyone just demorph here. I said. Ax, go into human morph as soon as you can.

Luckily Tom was in the bathroom a long time. We were all human by the time he came out.

" Whoa Rachel what are do doing here? Hey! Who are you guys?" Tom said.

Opps. I forgot that Tom and Rachel were cousins.

"You're going to need to sit down for this." Rachel said.

Tom gave us a hard look, but then he sat down at a table and motioned for us to have a seat. " So who are you and what to do want." He asked looking right at me.

I smiled. " Well Tom, we call ourselves Animorphs and we want you to return a favor."

" And what favor was that?" He sneered.

I looked at him in the eyes. " Your freedom Tom. We were the ones that set you free."

Chapter 3

Cassie

He kept his composure. I'll give him credit for that. " What are you taking about?" The only thing that gave away the tension was the way he clasped the arm of the chair until his knuckles turned white.

Tobias leaned forward and said in a very low voice. " You know what we're talking about. They're back. The Yeerks are back."

" How… How do you know?" Tom asked in a breathless whisper.

" We fought them." Ax said. " We drove them away from this planet."

" No! It's a trick!" Tom said

" Tom look at me. Look at me very closely." Tobias said. Then he began to demorph. Feather patterns formed on his skin, his eyes turned from light blue to fierce gold. His mouth and nose were merging together to form a beak when Tom yelled 

" Enough!"

Tobias began to morph back into his human shape as Rachel spoke. " We need your help. We can't fight them alone."

" Hey, wait a minute." Tom said regaining his composure " There was six of you before."

We exchanged looks. This would not be easy. " Yes, there was two others." I said. " Marco…. Jake. Marco is dead and Jake-he's a controller now." I closed my eyes. It felt like I had just given up on Jake.

A stricken look came on Tom's face. " What could I do? I mean-" 

" We can give you the power to morph if you agree to fight with us." Ax said.

" We need morph capable people to win again." Tobias began. " We need your help. Jake needs your help. Will you fight for the planet? For Jake?"

I watched as a tear slid down Tom's cheek. " For Jake." He murmured.

Chapter 4

AX

Power on. I told the blue box that was in my hands. We had held Tom in the forest for three days just to make sure that he was not infested. He wasn't, now we were in a meadow and I was planning to do something that I had only done once before. Give the morphing power to a human.

Last time I did it… Well I really don't want to talk about that. The box warmed up in my hands signaling that it was on. I looked up at Tom with my main eyes. Please put your hand on the box.

Tom did so hesitantly. " Will it hurt?"

" No." Cassie said. She was holding a goshawk that Tobias had seen being mobbed by crows.

I took a deep breath. Activate. I told the box.

" Whoa! Tom exclaimed as the box activated. " That was strange. What do I do now?"

" Put your hand on the goshawk." Rachel said. " Concentrate on it and its DNA is yours."

The goshawk tried to nip Tom, but it was slow from its injuries. It soon became relaxed as the acquiring trance took over. Then Tom began to change. His legs shrank first, making him fall to the ground. Feather patterns did not emerge from his skin, but they just burst from his flesh. His eyes got wide as they shrank and moved to the side of his head. Finally his arms became wings.

Now the bird mind is going to try to take over. Tobias said. Just remember that you're a human.

Tom let out a shriek and jumped back fluffing up his feathers. " Relax," Cassie advised. " You're a human Tom. Remember playing basketball?"

The ex controller got control of the goshawk instincts. Yeah I do. Hey! I can talk!

It's called thought speech. I said. 

You guys better morph. Tobias said. Before you all get to far apart on the morphing time.

I focused my mind on my harrier morph. We all needed to fly so we could spy on a former controller called Chapman.

Chapter 5

Rachel

No way! Chapman's still the vice principle? I demanded. Doesn't that guy know the meaning of retirement? 

Cassie chuckled a little. He's at the high school now. 

Why is the school high? Ax asked. 

We had been spying on Chapman for almost an hour now. All he had been doing so far is sit in the park reading a book and we were getting board. 

Is it always this boring? Tom asked. I mean I thought we were going to kick some Yeerk butt!

Be careful what you wish for. Tobias muttered.

Just then I noticed a man walking toward Chapman. His walk was almost familiar… I couldn't place it. He walked right up to Chapman and started talking. 

Who is that guy? I asked.

I don't- Tobias began. But then Chapman pointed at the sky. At us. The guy looked up and my heart skipped a few beats because I recognized the face.

Visser 3. Ax spat.

Let's claw his eyes out! Tom snarled.

I felt the same way. It would be so easy, I could just spill the air from my wings and rake my talons forward and…

No, Tobias said quickly. Visser 3 will have guards posted all over the place.

Yeah, that made sense. I reluctantly thought. But I had a twinge of doubt. Would Tom listen? Would he turn out to be another David?

Next time. Tom said. 

Tobias called out. Ok everyone just drift on out of here like normal- 

Suddenly… Dracon flash! Ahhh! Cassie screamed. I looked and saw to my horror that half of one of her wings had been burned off. She tried to flap her wings but she was too heavy. She fell like a rock right toward the laughing Visser 3.

Visser 3 caught her in his arms. " I have you now Anda… Human!"

Without thinking I dived toward them. I was about to hit the Visser with a face full of talon when a sudden updraft threw me aside. " TSEEEEERRRR!" I screamed in frustration. 

A dracon beam lanced by me missing by inches. I saw Visser 3's guards, they were humans in normal clothing, except humans don't carry hand held dracon beams. I flapped to get higher, but the guards were ahead of me. I turned and head toward some dense bushes to hide.

Tobias started to rap out orders. Ax, Tom, you create a distraction, Rachel morph into something to escape. I'll get Cassie. 

No, I'll get her. I'm bigger. Tom said 

Don't be a- Tobias began, but it was too late, Tom was already diving for Cassie. Ax also flew down, but he buzzed the guards. Tobias screamed " Tsseeeerrrr!"/p

Later I found out that goshawks hunt geese and other large birds, that's why they're so strong. Tom flew between two human controllers that were surrounding Cassie and literally yanked her out of Visser 3's grasp. 

" Shoot them!" The Yeerk roared.

But Tom was already out of there. He was wobbling because of Cassie, but he was well out of reach of the guards. 

I finally made it to the bushes. The controllers that were chasing me had given up. I was mad, the Yeerks were shooting at my friends, and they were going to pay. I quickly demorphed. When I was human again I began to focus on my grizzly bear morph when I heard a voice behind me.

" So cousin we meet again."

I turned around to face… Jake. But it was not the Jake that I once knew. This was Jake the Yeerk. The real Jake was trapped in a corner of his own mind, probably screaming and cursing but not able to move one finger. The Yeerk twisted Jake's face into a lopsided grin. He pointed a hand held dracon beam at me. " Put your hands up Rachel… That's right keep em' where I can see them"

The Yeerk looked me up and down. " Don't you know how pathetic you are Rachel?" Jake began. " Four humans and a andalite filth against the Yeerks." He chuckled. " You don't have a chance. We destroyed the andalite home world, and now we are going to enslave Earth." He then pressed a button on the handle of the dracon beam. " This is Traner 2103. I have one of the human-" 

I didn't let him finish. I charged him, knocking us both to the ground. The dragon beam skidded 15 feet away. Jake swung around and punched me on the side of the head. I fell back to dazed even to morph.

Jake got up and tried to run to the dracon beam, but I realized what was happening and kicked out my legs. My feet caught him in the back of the leg and it brought him to his knees. He grabbed for a huge branch and swung it at my face! It was too close, couldn't duck, couldn't move. Then…. FWAP! A flash of blue and the branch was cut in half!

Rachel, are you OK? Ax asked.

Jake got up and ran off.

Chapter 6

Tom

Two days later I was lunging around on the couch, vegging out on a little TV when I heard a knock on my door. " Who is it?" I called.

" Its Jake."

I felt my heart skip a few beats. Could he know? I jerkily walked over to the door and opened it. Jake was there wearing that smile that I've seen a hundred times before. But it wasn't really him.

" Come in midget." I said trying to sound happy and surprised. " What brings you here?"

" Well I just heard that you quit basketball." Jake said stepping in. " Is it true?"  
I forced a fake laugh. " Well it was getting to easy for me. Besides the announcer job paid a lot more." I closed the door. " Do you want any beer?"

" Sure." Jake said.

I went in the kitchen. My hands were shaking. " Clam down Tom" I ordered my self. I got the beers and walked out. Jake was sitting on my couch looking like he needed a break. " Too much campaigning?" I asked handing him a beer.

" Yep, but it's worth it. I'm leading in the polls.

The rest of the visit was the same. It was completely and utterly normal. I desperately wanted to believe that it was all real. That Jake was actually Jake and that we weren't each other's worst enemy… But I'm not that big of a fool.

After about an hour Jake had to leave and I saw him to the door. We said our good byes and then he was gone. I shut the door. " You would have been proud of me brother." I said to the empty room.

And now a small part of: Book 4… The Finding

I was just a little worried. Rachel usually made my heart beat fast but this was ridiculous! Rachel something is wrong… I said but my own voice seemed far away.

"What is it Tobias?"

I couldn't answer her. It was hard to breathe. The branch seemed to be swaying under me I felt and I felt my talons loosing their grip. I beat my wings a few times to stay on, but a searing pain shot through my left wing.

Rachel. I moaned before toppling over, not even caring if anyone caught me or not. I was sinking in a vale of fog, a voice from far off cried. " Morph Tobias!"


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Finding

My name is Cassie. I can't tell you my last name or where I live, but the rest of what I'm going to tell you is true. There is an invasion going on. I don't mean that another country is trying to invade us, I'm talking about aliens. 

Have you ever seen that movie Them? You know where that one guy puts on a special pair of sunglasses and he finds out that normal people are actually aliens. It's kind of like that except that the Yeerks don't take on human forms. They use their slug-like bodies to crawl into a person's ear and make them a controller. You can't tell who is a controller or not, it could be anyone you know. It could be everyone you know.

We fight them. Us Animorphs, it's not the first time we fought them, when we were all 13 we found out about the invasion from a dying Andalite prince. Right before he was murdered he gave us the power to morph. The power to get an animals DNA and then become that animal. After three years, with the Yeerks still thinking that we were Andalites, we drove them away from Earth.

We went back to our normal lives, got through high school, went to collage, and drifted apart. I guess we didn't want to be reminded of the Yeerks, of the battles we fought, of the terrible things we had seen and done. Then about 3 months ago, Jake, our leader got information that the Yeerks were back. He got us all together again. 

But we messed up badly.

The Yeerks found out that we where mostly human, and they found out where Jake and Marco lived. Jake was taken he is one of them now. I still miss him so much, sometimes when no one is around I burst into tears.

Marco, well he used to be this wise cracking guy. Cute, but not my type. He was very smart too, and often saw things that we had failed to miss. Marco is dead now. When controllers surrounded him he took his own life. But at least he died free. (Authors note: Haha Alicia)

But the point is we were down by two people. So we made another Animorph. Jake's brother, an ex-controller… Tom. So far he has been with us completely unlike poor David. I'm starting to think of him as one of us now.

My story begins as I was walking in the woods in search of mushrooms with Rachel. Rachel is a fellow Animorph and my best friend. 

"Are you sure you know which ones are good?" She asked. " I don't want to get high off 'em and get lost in the woods."

I sighed; Rachel is a very brave person, but not really into the out doors. That's too bad because we have been forced to live in a cave in the woods since we have been discovered. " Of course I know which are good. I did a paper about it once." I pointed to a patch. " Those are the ones we want."

We bent down and began to pile some of the mushrooms in a carry sack. We were about done when a shadow passed over our heads. " Hey Tobias," Rachel said without even looking up. Tobias has become our leader in the place of Jake, but I don't think that he knows it yet.

Need any help? Tobias asked politely in thought speech.

" No we are about done here." I said.

" Tobias can I talk to you for a moment?" Rachel asked. 

" I'll meet you two back at camp." I said wanting to give them some private time.

Chapter 2

Tobias

Rachel walked along while I fluttered along on the branches above her. The sun was setting in a blaze of glory turning the pine needles around me a bight orange. 

So what's bothering you Rachel? I asked finally.

She stopped and looked at me. " Eric paid me a visit the other day" She began, "He and his friend have gone back to spying for us."

That's good. I said.

Rachel continued. " He has figured out how to capture Visser 3's blade ship."

I considered that, It would do some damage to the Yeerks and it would seriously piss off Visser 3. This would be great! Maybe we could save Jake in the process and-

Suddenly and shooting pain went through my left wing. I felt my heart start to speed up.

I was just a little worried. Rachel usually made my heart beat fast but this was ridiculous! Rachel something is wrong… I said but my own voice seemed far away.

"What is it?"

I couldn't answer her. It was hard to breathe. The branch seemed to be swaying under me and I felt my talons loosing their grip. I beat my wings a few times to stay on, but again a searing pain shot through my left wing.

Rachel. I moaned before toppling over, not even caring if anyone caught me or not. I was sinking in a vale of fog, a voice from far off cried. " Morph Tobias!"

Morph? Why? I was so tired, just lying here. I needed to sleep; yeah sleep would be good now… But I couldn't… I was being shaken back and forth. It hurt. I'm to old for this.

" Morph Tobias!" A far off voice cried. " Concentrate on being human!"

Human? I remember being human once… The dense fog around me began to swirl and condense into shapes and structures. I was in to auditorium at school. I hung back in the shadows watching the ceremony for the Packard outstanding student award. 

The recipients filed out. Rachel was last in line. I stepped out of the shadows, Cassie gave her a wink as she walked by. Marco gave her a bow and Rachel laughed. When she was right in front of me her eyes swept over my human form, indifferent. She stopped walking and turned to face me with wide eyes. 

" Hi Rachel." I said with a human voice.

Suddenly the fog around me broke apart. I was no longer in pain. I opened my eyes and saw the other's standing over me even Tom. " What happened?" I croaked, realizing that I was human. 

" You just barley made it into morph." Cassie said looking concerned. " You were out for about a half hour."

" Well I feel fine now." I said standing up. " I think that was just a heart attack."

The others exchanged glances; they were hiding something. We think it may not be wise for you to demorph. Ax, the Andalite said at last.

" Say what?" 

" How old are you?" Tom asked. " In hawk years."

" 13"

Cassie said. " That's old for a red tail. You know that. If you morph back your hawk body might just go through another heart attack. And next time you might not be so lucky."

" What?" I said not wanting to believe what I was hearing. " You want me to pass the two hours again? To be a human forever? No way, I would rather die then be without my wings."

No, I have been thinking about this for a while now, and I think that since your Human DNA has continued to age it proves that you might be able to receive the power to morph in that body. Ax said suddenly.

" Ax. Why didn't you just say that before?" Tom demanded. 

No one asked me. Ax said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. " I'll get the box." She ran off into the woods.

" Are you sure about this?" I asked the Andalite.

Well it seems like it should work. He replied stubbornly. It would be like you were human. Your hawk form would be just like another morph.

Five minutes later Rachel returned with the blue box in her hands. The morphing cube, it was one of the most destructive weapons ever made. It could give the morphing power to anyone. Rachel gave it to Ax who then told me to put my hand on the box. I did and I felt a tingling sensation run up my arm.

You should still be able to use the DNA that you acquired before. Ax said helpfully.

" Ok," I said as I focused on one of my morphs. I didn't care what the others said. My hawk body was like home and I had to find out if I could still use it. I began to shrink, my arms changed direction first with a loud POP. My head shrank, and feather patterns appeared on my skin.

" Don't morph that!" Rachel yelled alarmed. But I ignored her. 

Finally I was all hawk again exempt for some differences. My left eye wasn't blind, my talons were not twisted from a joint disease, and my feathers were clean and shiny again.

My body was as young as it was when I had first acquired it. 

It had worked. I was a human.

Chapter 3

Tom

" So who's this Eric guy?" I asked.

" He's an android." Tobias replied. " You've probably met him before, his last name is King."

I was shocked. " Whoa! That one kid with light brown hair and about this high?" I held my hand to my neck.

Everyone nodded. Then I heard footsteps, the bushes parted and a normal man with bleached blond hair and smiling eyes walked out. Or what looked like a normal man. Underneath that hologram was an android, I guess. But he looked normal to me.

Eric smiled. " Hello Animorphs." 

" You changed your hologram" Cassie pointed out.

" Well I had too, the controllers would have recognized me otherwise" Eric said reasonably. I relaxed a little. There was something that kind of made you want to like the guy. 

" So go on… Tell them." Rachel urged.

Eric began. " We have gone back to spying for you and we have learned of a opportunity that you may want to take advantage of." He paused for a second like he wanted to collect his thoughts. " The blade ship is going in for repairs tomorrow. It would be a simple matter to disarm the skeleton crew and hijack the blade ship."

We were all silent for a moment, thinking about what this could mean. If we showed the world what was going on…. " Ax could you fly the ship?" I asked.

Ax snorted. Of course, it is only Yeerk technology after all. 

" Ok," Tobias said " Everyone who wants to try this raise their hand." Quickly all the hands were raised. Tobias sighed. " I guess we will be doing this then. Eric what time is the blade ship most venerable?"

I answered for him. " 11:00 Am, the guards will be changing and most of the host bodies are taken for breakfast." Everyone stared at me. " I did some work on the ship when I was a controller. And I picked up a few things" I explained.

Fly morphs would be best, but how will we be able to get into the blade ship? Ax asked.

" Visser 3 will be traveling down to earth in about three hours." Eric said. " It would be simple to hitch a ride."

" It sounds almost to easy!" I said excitedly. " Follow the Yeerk onto his own ship, then just wait until we can strike!"

" Yes," Cassie said softly. " It does."

*********

Getting into the meeting was pathetically easy. The meeting was in an old S.P.C.A. building. The locks were old and rusted; Ax took care of them with his tail. We were walking down a long corridor. Dog and cat cages lined either side of us with its occupants growling or softly barking. Ahead of us the meeting was being held.

"Ok, let's morph." Tobias whispered.

I concentrated on the fly that I had acquired only hours before. The first thing that happened was the wings. They shot right out of my back. I tried to see if they buzzed but the mussels that moved them had not formed yet. The shrinking kicked in and the walls and cages seemed to grow before me. Legs popped out of my chest and my face melted together to from tube-like thing. 

Do you think you're a brave person? Well think about how brave you would be if your whole face just suddenly melted and formed into the mouthparts of a fly. The only thing that kept me from screaming my head off or reversing the morph was the fact that the others had done this before with out harm.

Finally… As disgusting as it is… I was a fly. Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, Ax… Anybody! I cried on the edge of panic. 

I heard Rachel laugh in my head. Don't worry Tom, you'll get used to it. 

Ok, let's fly. Tobias said.

I beat my tiny wings and took off like a rocket! We flew crazily toward a shaft of light coming from under the doorway. ZOOM! We flew like a well-trained squadron under the door. We flew up toward the nearest corner toward the ceiling where we would not be seen. 

The fly couldn't really hear sounds, but it could feel vibrations and after a few minutes of listening I began to understand what was going on….

I want them found! Visser 3 roared in thought Speak. Do you understand me? I don't care if we have to plow the whole forest. 

" But… But… Visser. They are morph capable and we can't just…" A human controller squeaked.

Are you telling me that you can't find a bunch of humans? 

" No, Visser it's just that…" 

I saw a blur of blue and heard a piercing scream. The Controller was sliced and diced in about 5 seconds. Visser 3 spoke softly. You have your orders and I want them carried out. Then he turned and walked out the door.

After him! Tobias said. 

Chapter 4

Ax

We flew after the light blue blob that was Visser 3. The abomination. A bug fighter was waiting outside the building out of view of the highway. It was child's play to follow the Yeerk inside unnoticed.

Stupid Yeerk technology. I said to my self. Andalite internal sensors would have picked up any alien presence entering or exiting from a ship. The air vibrated around us as the bug fighter took off.

What is our ETA? Visser 3 asked in his loud thought speak.

I couldn't be sure of the answer since it was a Taxxon that spoke, but I thought he said 20 minutes. 

Ax, once we get off this thing we are going to need a place to rest. Tobias said.

Umm… The storage rooms would be the safest place. I said. Especially at this time of the day. 

Good could you get us there? Tom asked.

Of course. 

21 minutes later the bug fighter docked with the blade ship and we followed the Visser out. Ok Ax lead the way. Cassie said.

I had expected it to be relatively easy to find some simple storage rooms, but the ship was dark and the layout of the ship was different than I remembered. So I had a very hard time finding the ship.

This isn't right! I yelled out of frustration. The supply rooms should be on the starboard side, but all we seem to come up with is dead ends! 

Cool it Ax-man. Tobias advised.

Suddenly I saw another corridor that headed starboard. We were low on time and if this one didn't work out… Wait a minute… There is! I yelled in relief. 

Oh good work, Tom said with a tone of what I believe is called sarcasm So now what do we do? 

Now we wait and see if anyone opens it. Tobias said grimly. Or we will have to demorph right here. 

We did not have to wait long. A Taxxon came slithering by and opened the door. We flew in after him and with five minutes left. When the Taxxon left we demorphed and when I was fully andalite again I looked around. It was a typical storage room about the size of a human gym. The deck underneath us was medal and a dim row of lights from the ceiling lit up the hundreds of boxes around us. 

The humans were already gazing at the boxes. Humans are an eternally curious species that learn remarkably fast. " What's in these?" Cassie asked pointing to the boxes.

Rachel shrugged and walked over to Cassie " Lets find out." She opened one that was on ground level. " What the hell?" 

I opened my own box. It's liquefied grass! I said not believing my own four eyes. 

" What?" Tobias said.

It is used to feed Andalites who cannot get up and run properly. I explained.

Tom snorted in laughter. " Maybe Visser 3 has been having a few problems."

Yes, but why a whole room of it? That fact bothered me… and made me hungry.

" What time is it?" Tobias asked after we had opened a few more boxes and confirmed that it was all grass.

It is 1:32 AM I said 

" Ok people that means that we have about 10 hours until this thing goes in for repairs." Tobias said. " I think we should get some sleep while we still can."

Mostly everyone agreed and we hid behind some of the larger piles in case anyone came in. I don't know if humans get to sleep easily but Andalites don't. I think it's some kind of a throwback from the time when we where hunted by predators. But I guess I did get to sleep because I was woken up by strange sounds. It was coming from Tom's mouth, it was almost a growl but louder and it occurred whenever he breathed in. 

Well it was around 3 Am and there was no way I could get to sleep with that kind of noise going on so I decided to make myself useful and hack into the Yeerk computer system. There was a small computer at one corner of the room by the door.

I got up, stretched and walked toward the computer, my hoofs making CLUP-CLUP sounds as it echoed on the medal floor and ceiling. The computer system it's self was a little harder to get into then I thought it would be but once I did get into it I confirmed that the blade ship would be going in for repairs tomorrow. 

The humans were still fast asleep and I still had some extra time on my hands so I decided to do a little spying. It seemed harmless enough. I quickly got into the security program and tied into the camera systems. At first I only got a fuzzy black and white image and after a few minutes of tinkering with the program it became crystal clear. 

It showed Visser 3 working on a computer also. I laughed to myself. That Yeerk has no idea that I'm watching him. Ha! My laughter was cut short when I saw another andalite join him. 

__

Two andalite controllers?

I switched to another camera and to my horror I saw three more andalites working. I switched cameras again and got the same thing. The realization was slowly dawning on me.

Desperately I switched yet again and again and again, but I always got the same image: andalites working. Andalite Controllers.

No, No, No! I shrieked.

" Ax shut up!" someone yelled from behind the boxes.

But I couldn't stop. No, No, No, No…

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I spun around ready to use my tail but it was only Tobias. " What's wrong with you Ax!" He demanded. " Do you want to get us all killed!?"

They're all controllers. I moaned.

" Who is?" Cassie asked walking up to us.

I pointed to the screens and Cassie said some words that I had never heard her say before. Then we heard the door beginning to open. Hurry! Behind the boxes! I said trying to pull myself together.

The humans ducked behind the boxes but I was to slow and I was in plain view when the door opened revealing a Hork-baijr. " Hey, what are you doing here!" He said in Galard. 

I was.. um.. Cataloging our supplies. I said.

The hork-bajir eyed me suspiciously but then picked up a nearby box and left.

Chapter 5

Rachel

" The whole race?" Tobias asked.

" That's what the computer said." Tom confirmed glancing at Ax. He was in the farthest corner of the room with all eyes turned away. " It happened about 5 years ago." Tom continued. " They just popped out of Z-space and…enslaved the whole planet." We where all silent while the news sunk in.

I jumped up. " Ok, so that's a major set back, but who cares! I mean, sorry Ax, but we drove the Yeerks away once. We can do it again… and if this works then everyone will know."

" She's right." Cassie said " We have enough power on this planet to drive the Yeerks away or else the invasion wouldn't be a secret." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. " Makes sense." Tobias said. " But if this mission fails-" He let if hang.

Ax seemed to snap out of his daze. We should use elephant morphs. 

" Say what?"

To get onto the bridge. Ax explained The bridge should be abandoned, but we may encounter some controllers on the way. 

So over the next few hours we planned our attack and watched as the controllers left the blade ship via the camera system. Finally we were as ready as we were going to get and the blade ship only had a skeleton crew aboard. " Let's morph." Tobias ordered.

I concentrated on an elephant picture and the DNA inside me began its work. My legs thickened until they became as wide as telephone poles. My hipbone changed shape and I fell onto all fours while gaining several thousand pounds. My skin turned from whitish to the color of lead within seconds. My ears expanded and my nose literally rolled and stretched from my face. Finally I was an elephant, several thousand pounds of unstoppable power. I lifted my trunk and screamed " Haaaarrooowww!" 

Let's get us a ship! I yelled in thought speak and slammed myself into the door. It was flimsy and easily came open. Then we rushed out, I was first, followed by Cassie and Ax, Tobias and Tom in his lion morph brought up the rear. 

The ship trembled beneath our footsteps. Any controller who got in our way was smashed. A Hork-bajir tried to stop us, and seconds later he was pieces of hork-bajir.

Tom! There's an andalite behind you! Tobias warned. I heard a lions roar and a minute later Tom said He won't be bothering us. 

Turn left here. Ax instructed from behind. The bridge should be up ahead. I turned left and came to a large door, kind of like a garage door. I ran into it full force hoping to break it down but it felt like running into a brick wall at full sped. And I didn't even make a dent. I fell back, to dazed to even try again. 

Uh oh, I hear a whole bunch of Hork-Bajir coming this way. Tobias reported. 

I got it. Ax said and through blurry vision I saw him demorph and open the door by ripping out a keypad near it. We ran in and Ax found the button to shut the door seconds before the Hork-Bajir arrived.

We demorphed and as my vision cleared I looked around. The bridge looked like something out of Star Trek, except triangular. I mean, there was a view screen up ahead and consoles ringed around the edges. I saw the remains of a Taxxon in a corner that looked like it had been there for weeks.

" I guess they don't believe in house cleaning." I said trying to sound tough. 

" What are we going to do with the controllers?" Cassie asked pointing to the door.

" Ax, is there inter ship communication?" Tobias asked.

Yes, Ax said after moving to a consule. He played with the controls for a second. I have it so what ever you say will be broadcasted throughout the ship. 

Tobias cleared his throat. " Attention controllers." He paused for a second. " In two minutes we will evacuate all the air from the ship. Good luck." He signaled Ax to cut communications. 

Out side the door we heard panicked shouts and orders in an alien language and then loud footsteps as the controllers ran for their lives. We all grinned at each other. 

" That was so easy!" Cassie declared.

Only Tobias seemed distracted, I walked over to him. " What's wrong?"

He shrugged. " I was hoping that we would… you know… find Jake."

I squeezed his hand. " I know but-" I was cut off by Ax.

Their gone, I am disembarking from the mother ship. 

We heard a muffled click as the blade ship disconnected from the mother ship. Someone should take over weapons. Ax said.

" I'll do it!" I said. I slipped into a seat that Ax had pointed to and grabbed the… Joystick… Yes, there was a joystick as weird as that seemed. 

Suddenly the whole ship jerked and I was almost thrown out of my seat. " What was that?" Tobias demanded. 

Ax looked at his consule and let out a thought speak groan. Tractor beam, the mother ship has us. 

Meanwhile my consule was beeping at me. " What!?" I demanded looking down at a tiny screen. It showed a part of the mother ship were greenish beams of light were coming from. " Ax! Can I shoot the… the tractor beam thingy?"

Yes! 

I took careful aim with my joystick and squeezed the buttons. Through the little screen I saw twin dracon beams hit the target. It exploded in showers of sparks and the ship gave another wild jerk. 

We are free! Ax announced over our cheers. On the big screen earth was getting bigger and bigger. Cassie stood next to Ax and pointed out where Washington DC was. It was surreal, floating through the atmosphere. I guess the sky was overcast in Washington, but when we broke through the clouds we found ourselves almost right over the White House. 

" Ok, take it down slowly." Tobias said. We landed on the front lawn and through the screen we could see secret service agents poor out of the White House with guns drawn. We waited until the president herself came out and stood by the bridge hatch. 

" We did it." I whispered to myself as Ax slowly opened the hatch………..

And now a small part of part 5: The Lunatic.

" I'll can do it." Jake said heavily. 

Tobias nodded and Jake took off. " Wait!" I said. " We still need Cassie!"

Tobias fixed his gaze on me and I could see the sorrow and regret in his eyes. " No, Rachel. We can't wait and if Jake does his job right then the whole place will blow in 5 minutes."

I looked at them, disbelieving. " You can't do this!" I screamed. " She has to be in there and I'm going after her!" I turned and ran back into the entrance with my hands over my ears so I couldn't hear them calling me back. But I could not, would not, leave my best friend to die.

" Cassie!" I yelled to the corridors. Every once in awhile I would run past a controller but they assumed that I was one of them on some business. " Cassie!" I screamed again. Why wouldn't she answer? What if, I caught my breath, she wasn't able to answer me?

HH


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Lunatic

By: Andalite Girl

(Authors note: One time I make a reference to heaven, so if you don't believe in heaven please don't send me threatening e-mails. I am warning you right now.)

This takes place 1 year after the events of The Finding.

Prologue

Cassie

"Sir" Lt. Mendiez said. " All units report ready." 

We had gotten reports that a meeting of the sharing was here and my troops and I were going to go raid it. " Ok," I said. "Do it on my mark. Three, two, one, mark!"

A helicopter hovered over the building and blared out instructions. " You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up. I repeat. You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

We waited a few minutes. There wasn't any movement from the building. " All units go in." I commanded. On que 150 troops busted down the door while 75 troops covered them.

We heard terrible screams from within the building and scattered gunfire. "What's going on in there?" I wondered. Then out of the corner of my eye I caught movement. "It's an ambush!" I yelled. 

Over a hundred Hork-Bajir and Andalites seemed to come out of nowhere and started to slaughter my troops. " Fire!" I screamed. Some people pulled out their guns and fired but it didn't make a dent in the numbers. 

It was slaughter. An absolute slaughter.

There was no way I could survive unless… I focused on my seagull morph. I had to alert base on what was going on! The screaming and crying around me was unbearable. Red blood was staining the grass a deep scarlet color. 

To my horror a Hork-Bajir controller ran up to me and swung his bladed arm for my neck. I was still half-morphed and totally defenseless. There was nothing I could do.

But it didn't hit me. It hit Mendiez who had thrown herself in front of me and saved my life. Her eyes went wide as a blade pierced her back. " Help me," She choked as she tried to reach for my rapidly shrinking hand. " Help me." 

There was nothing I could do. I hated myself but I flapped my wings and flew away from the screams of 225 dying men and women. But for the rest of my life her voice echoed in my head. " Help me."

One Month later…

Chapter 1

Tobias

My name is Tobias. I know that you don't know me, but I need you to listen anyway. There is an invasion going on. Believe me, I am the person in charge of the resistance. The invaders are a species of slugs called Yeerks. No, not the small garden slugs that you'll find munching on a cucumber. These slugs are from another planet and they don't eat cucumbers.

The Yeerk has the ability to crawl and slither it's way into a persons ear and wrap around the brain. They don't kill the brain or lay eggs or anything. What they do it much worse. They Yeerks ties into the neurons and synapses and other brain stuff and literally takes over. I mean, the person is completely and utterly under the control of the Yeerk. The Yeerks have done this to many races; Gedds, Taxxons, Almost all the Hork-Bajir, and all the Andalites except for my friend Ax. And right now, they are trying to do it to humans. We call a person who has been taken over Controllers.

So your wondering how I know this stuff aren't you? Well when I was 13… Or was it 14? Anyway some kids I barely knew named Jake, Marco, Cassie, and Rachel and I were taking a stupid shortcut though an old construction site when a Andalite ship (This was before they were enslaved.) landed right in front of us and the dying andalite told us about the Yeerks. Then he gave us a weapon. The power to morph, it's one of the most destructive weapons ever made because anyone who has it can become any animal that they acquired for two hours.

We realized that we were the only hope that humans had so we fought the Yeerks. And after 3 years we stopped the invasion and drove them away from earth. Then we Animorphs kind of lost contact with each other and drifted apart and lived our own lives until ten years later, Jake found out that the Yeerks were back. 

But right when we got together again for Yeerk invasion II, disaster struck.

The Yeerks found out who and what we were and before we knew it Jake was a controller and Marco, faced with slavery, chose to take his own life.

The remaining Animorphs and I knew that to have a chance of winning we were going to need another person at least. So we located someone that we knew would not be a controller yet. Tom, an ex-controller, Jake's brother. He was with us when we hijacked the Blade Ship of Visser 3 and landed it on the front lawn of the Whitehorse.

Well, since we did that we have been made honorary Lutinnet Commanders and appointed head of the resistance. For public relation reasons the White House has decided to make this a secret war, one that the public would know nothing about. If we happen to rescue any people from the Yeerks we buy them off telling them that-

" Sir?"

I jolted back to the presence. Sargent Rodgers was in my office briefing me. " I'm sorry Sargent could you repeat that?" I asked.

" We have located a group of at least 50 known controllers in a small city called West Point."

I thought for a second. " Deploy two units and as usual; save as many as you can."

Rodgers nodded " Right away sir." And he walked out.

I sighed to myself. How many men and woman did I just send to die? In this secret war over 1/3 of the troops I send out don't come back. It was almost harder in this war then the last one. The last time Jake was in charge and none of the good guys got killed. In this war hundreds died every week.

Someone knocked at my door. " Come in." I said.

Rachel walked in. After all these years she still looked like a super model, but under that perfectly applied makeup worry lines had began to surface. This war has been hard on all of us.

I stood up. " Rachel" I said. " What brings you here?" It was an old joke, don't ask.

She didn't smile " I'm worried about Cassie." 

" She's hasn't gotten better?" I asked.

" No, in fact she's gotten worse." I could hear the desperation in her voice. " She goes off for days on end, she talks to herself constantly. Tobias, what can we do? I'm afraid that she will do something crazy if we don't act fast-"

Rachel was interrupted by the intercom system. " Lutenits Tobias, Cassie, Rachel, Aximili and Tom are to report to the Secretary of Defense's office immediately."

I stood up and took Rachel's hand. " Don't worry we will think of something, but right now we had better see what's troubling the boss." We walked down a long corridor until we came to a door that had two solders by it. Rachel and I showed them our security cards and we were let in. Tom and Ax, in his human morph, were already inside. 

" Do you know what this is about?" Tom asked in a low voice.

I Shrugged " No idea."

We stopped talking then because Cassie entered. She looked like she had not brushed her hair in a week, her eyes were hollow and she seemed to be staring at something that wasn't there. Rachel walked over to her and said something that I couldn't hear. Cassie merely grunted and headed over to the farthest corner of the room. 

Just then the Secretary of defense, William Cowen walked in and we all had to stand at attention. " At ease." Cowen said. We sat down in some chairs. " Our intelligence officers have found a large Yeerk pool." Cowen began. " If we can destroy this pool then our victory will be secure. Your orders are to take 300 troops and destroy it."

" Sir!" Ax said. " Humans against Hork-bajir and Andalite Controllers? It would be a massacre." I saw Cassie flinch at that. 

Cowen nodded. " That's why I want you to go in first. Use your morphs and find out when that pool will be most venerable." He stood up signaling the end of the discussion. "You will be shipping out at O six-hundred hours. Those are your orders. Good luck and God Speed"

Chapter 2

Tom

We got a really good plane. I mean this thing had 3 bathrooms, separate rooms for each of us to sleep in, state-or-the-art communication systems, and best of all it was fast. Which was really good because I get really airsick.

" Uhhhh." I groaned. " When does this thing stop?"

Assuming that this primitive mode of transport is in any way reliable I would estimate two hours until we land. Ax of course.

Rachel got an evil glint in her eye. " I don't know Ax, it could be longer then that." She said in a worried voice. " If we got caught in a thunderstorm the cross winds would throw the ship up and down, side to side…."

"Oh man!" I reached for a bag and well you know. " I'm going to kill you Rachel." I said when I was finished.

She tossed her hair back " Ha! My grizzly Vs your lion and lets see who wins."

Normally Cassie would have said something to cool us off but she staring into space like we weren't there.

I think that would be unwise. Ax said.

I was about to say something in reply but the airplane decided to enter some turbulence and I had to fight to keep down the last of my lunch. When the stupid thing stopped shaking Tobias said, " We need to think of a plan on how to get in."  
" What is there to plan?" I asked. " We go in as our wonderful selves and we listen in on some conversations to find what we need."

" What about Gleet bio filters?" Rachel asked

Ax shook his head. If we went in as humans the bio filters would let us pass. But if we went in as flies…" He didn't need to finish.

Cassie spoke up for the first time in a week. Her voice sounded hollow and she said it like she was reading out of a book or something. " We can't let Cowen send in 300 troops… We have to do this ourselves… We must save as many people as possible." Then she seemed to talk to herself for a second. I though I caught the words 'help me' but I wasn't sure.

" I agree" Tobias said after a few moments of silence. " But we don't know how much the Yeerk Pools might have changed since we've been there last. So I think that once we are inside we might have to improvise a plan."

Suddenly I felt nauseous again. " I need to go lay down." I said as I lurched for my room. When I got there I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 

It hit me right then and there.

I was going down to the Yeerk Pool. The one place where I never wanted to go again and I was going to go down there willingly. There was a time when I didn't mind going to that god-awful place because for a few precious minutes I could move my own hands and legs. I open my mouth and make words come out, even if they were just curses. Until they dragged me to the infestation pier and I became a slave again.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I hadn't thought about that for a long time. No, I hadn't _let_ myself think of that for a long time. Once when I was almost freed; I promised myself that I would not die down there. That if I ever got the chance I would walk out of that place and NEVER go back. But now I was.

******

The plane landed in the cover of darkness so not to arouse any attention. From the airport we were driven to a place about ¼ mile from the Yeerk pool. We trudged around in the forest utterly lost until Tobias morphed into a red tail hawk and showed us the way. 

" There it is!" Rachel exulted when we spied the lights to the entrance. 

Tobias floated down and demorphed. There is about 5- But at that point his beak became and mouth. " 5 Hork-Bajir at the entrance." He said when he was able. "Ax you had better morph-oh never mind." I guess he forgot that andalite controllers where as common as human controllers nowadays.

So like idiots we walked right up to the entrance like we owned the place. "Halt." A Hork-Bajir said as he ran what looked like a medal detector over us.

It's a hand held Gleet bio filter. Ax said in private thought speak. 

The little filter beeped a little beep and a little green light came on. To my relief the Hork-Bajir waved us though. We walked down a long series of dark steps. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would explode from my chest.

I didn't want to be down here. We will get caught and they will drag me down to the infestation pier and force a Yeerk into my ear again. I would cry and scream but the Yeerk would just laugh as it….

Stop it.

Stop. It.

No, I had to keep it together. I couldn't freak out. I couldn't. Finally the stairs gave a sharp left turn and suddenly we ran out of stairs and we were able to get a whole eye full of the Yeerk pool. 

It had not changed a bit

The terrible screams was still there, the infestation pier and the unloading pier was still there, and worst of all, the cages full of involuntary hosts was still there. Some where softly weeping, some were staring off into space and some screamed and yelled curses at the controllers as I once did.

" Where's Cassie?" Rachel asked.

I looked around; Cassie was gone. " When's the last time anyone saw her?" I asked.

Tobias said. " I saw her as we where walking to the entrance."

Great. This mission was already screwed and it had not even begun yet.

Tobias sighed. " Ok, we don't know if she came in with us and we can't go searching openly for her so here's what we will do; we go in teams of two and keep our eyes peeled."

Tobias! Ax cried suddenly Prince Jake is here! 

My brother? Here? " Where?" I demanded.

In that cage farthest to the left. 

I could see Tobias wrestling with conflicting emotions. Should he try to save Cassie or Jake? I decided for him. " I have a plan."

Chapter 3

Jake

Where am I going? I asked.

The Yeerk in me laughed, To the pool my little animorph.

I quickly conjured up a memory of a battle that I had fought against the Yeerks just to piss my Yeerk off. It worked like it always did. But the memories were getting sketchy and faded. That's a good thing, I guess.

When I first got taken I used to have all of these fantasies about getting rescued and joining the fight again, but slowly those hopes were replaced by depression as I realized that the others were not going to rescue me.

That's right. The Yeerk said.

I didn't even feel like struggling as the Yeerk exited my ear and landed with a soft SPOOSH in the pool. Two Hork-Bajir controllers grabbed my arms and lead me to a cage. There were about 6 other humans there. One or two screamed and cried, but most were silent and staring off into space… Except for one little girl about 8 or nine years of age. She seemed to be talking to someone and when I got closer I heard what she was saying. " Don't worry Tony, mommy will find us. Don't cry." I guess Tony was her imaginary friend.

Then a Hork-Bajir and an Andalite came up to our cage and grabbed me. " Isn't it a little early?" I asked snidely " I haven't been here 5 minutes yet." Not that I wanted to go back.

Prince Jake it is us! 

I nearly feinted, Ax? I took a good like at the andalite. It was him! And who was the Hork-Bajir? It didn't matter; I was going to be free! They took me behind one of the sheds. Rachel was standing there. "Jake!" she cried and hugged me. 

I knew that I was crying, but I didn't care. " Thank you, Thank you." I said over and over again through the tears. 

Suddenly I heard a voice behind be. " Hi bro." I turned around to face… Tom! Was he a controller? No, the others were to calm. Then I clicked. " You're an.."

" Animorph," He finished. " Yeah," 

I looked around at the others. They were all grinning like they had planned this all along. But something was wrong. " Where's Cassie?"

The grins were gone off their faces like it was never there. One by one their eyes shifted to Tobias who had demorphed. " We don't know," He said at last. " We lost track of her when we were coming into the pool."

It was then that I realized what had happened. " You should have went after her!" I almost yelled. " Not me! We have to find her!" I took a step and almost fell on my face. I was out of practice being in control of my own body.

Ax steadied me. We don't even know if she went in with us or not. She might be outside. 

Tobias said, " We need to get him out of here before they find out he's missing."

"No!" I objected " Cassie-"

But Tobias wasn't listening, " Ax, Tom, take him out. Rachel and I will get Cassie… If she is in here."

Tom grabbed my shoulder. " Come on, you gotta go, your in no shape to continue."

"But-"

Tom started to lead be out with Ax right behind him. _They are following Tobias's orders_. I thought bitterly. _He was the leader now_.

" Hey idiots!" Rachel cried. " 8 Hork-Bajir coming this way!"

Chapter 4 

Rachel

I rolled my eyes; guys were such morons. While Jake and Tobias were arguing I kept a look out just in case Cassie walked by. I noticed that a lot of controllers were yelling and pointing to the cages. Uh oh. I watched as a whole bunch of Hork-Bajir split into groups of 8 or so. One group started to walk our way.

8 of them and 6 of us, this was going to be fun. " We have trouble," I said turning to the others. 

They ignored me. " Come on, you gotta go, your in no shape to continue." Tom said to Jake.

" Heeeellllloooowwww! Controllers coming." I said a little louder.

" But-" Jake objected, still ignoring me.

" Hey idiots!" I cried and they turned around. " 8 Hork-Bajir coming this way!"

"Battle morphs!" Jake and Tobias said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise for a moment then smiled. 

I, however, focused on my grizzly morph. Brown fur sprouted from my arms and legs. My nose and mouth pushed out to become a boxy muzzle. My ears shrank into my skull to reappear a few seconds later at the top of my head. With the appearance of ears my hearing got a whole lot better. I could hear the Hork-Bajir coming. They were close, very close.

Here they come. I warned. I was done morphing a adult grizzly bear, Ax was himself, Tobias was in his old red tail hawk body, Tom was in his lion morph that he loved and Jake was a tiger. 

One Hork-Bajir came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Ax didn't give him a chance to react; he snapped his deadly tail and caught the Hork-Bajir in the neck. The Hork-Bajir gave out a gurgling scream and fell to the ground.

The others, hearing the scream, barreled around the corner and the battle started. I swung my ham-sized paw and hit one of them in the stomach. As my Hork-Bajir fell he swung his tail around and ripped a long gash down my side. Roaring in pain I hit him in the head and… well he wouldn't get up again.

From that point I was on automatic. I really don't remember much except roaring and swinging my paws. The next thing I clearly remember was charging a Hork-Bajir and running him into a shed. I looked up and realized that the battle was done and we had won.

More reinforcements coming! Tobias yelled from above.

Morph to human. Jake commanded. And we can get out of here! 

I was ready to agree. I was cut up in more places then I could count. We all started running for the stairs and demorphing at the same time. Luckily it was dark and gloomy or else we would have been seen.

Tobias flew down and demorphed while we watched his back. We went up a different set of stairs that we had come in and entered a large hallway. Smaller corridors branched off here and there. It was like a maze. " Wait!" I said. " What are we going to do about Cowen? If we come back he will send those troops in."

" Troops?" Jake demanded. " Is he on crack?"

" He will not send in those troops if we blow this place up." Tobias said grimly.

Does this place have a self-destruct device? Ax asked.

Jake nodded. " Yeah, just in case it was discovered. I can do it." 

Tobias nodded and Jake took off. 

I said. " We still need Cassie!"

Tobias fixed his gaze on me and I could see the sorrow and regret in his eyes. " No, Rachel. We can't wait and if Jake does his job right then the whole place will blow in 5 minutes."

I looked at them, disbelieving. " You can't do this!" I screamed. " She has to be in there and I'm going after her!" I turned and ran back into the entrance with my hands over my ears so I couldn't hear them calling me back. But I could not, would not, leave my best friend to die.

" Cassie!" I yelled to the corridors. Every once in awhile I would run past a controller but they assumed that I was one of them on some business. " Cassie!" I screamed again. Why wouldn't she answer? What if, I caught my breath, she wasn't able to answer me?

I don't know why I was so sure that she was in the building. But somehow I just knew beyond any doubt that she wasn't outside. I yelled once more and to my relieve I heard and reply. " I'm here."

I turned down a hall to the left. " Cassie where are you?"

"Over here."  
I opened a door. The room was some kind of control room because there was a lot of high tech stuff around and lots of consoles. Cassie was on the other side of the room. She was pointing a gun at Jake.

" What are you doing?" I asked.

Cassie shot a look at me. Her face was twisted and sweaty, and her eyes had an insane look in them. " They took Jake and I'm going to set him free." She said in a dangerously calm voice.

" You don't understand Cass." Jake said. " The rescued me."

" Shut up Yeerk!" Cassie screamed. " I'll give you to the count of three to get out of his head."

I considered rushing her, but she was too far away and I had no doubt that she would shoot me if she felt like it.

" One."

" Listen to me Cassie. I'm free!"

" Two"

" Don't do this." I said

"Three." She looked at Jake with her head to the side and whispered "I'm sorry."

BLAM!

A dime sized hole appeared in Jake's chest and he fell across a control panel.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed.

Cassie looked shocked. " Oh my God. What did I just do?" Then to my horror she put the still smoking gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger. 

I ran over to her. Dead. Both dead. 

Suddenly I heard coughing coming from Jake. I rushed over to him and knelt down. " Rachel." He gasped. " It wasn't her fault." Red blood was leaking out of his mouth and he breathing became labored.

" Shhh." I said. " It will be ok, I'll get help."

Jake smiled a hollow smile " No it won't." He went into another coughing spasm. When he was done he said " Red button… Push it… Whole thing will explode… Blow the Yeerks out of this place." He made a strangling sound and his whole body jerked.

Jake was dead.

I heard somone coming down the hall, probably to investigate the gunshots. I swallowed my tears and looked for the red button. It was easy to find, in the upper right hand corner of a consul. I wished Tobias were here so I could say goodbye, but I said it anyway. " I love you Tobias." I pushed the button.

BA-BOOOM!

I was thrown against a wall, the heat was unbearable and I could smell burning flesh and then… I heard a voice and saw a face. It was Marco and he was telling me to follow him. So I did.

Chapter 5

Ax

Rachel come back! I yelled as she ran down the hall in search of Cassie. I didn't know why she was acting this way, chances were that Cassie was outside. We ran down the maze of corridors in search of Rachel but she had disappeared. 

" Freeze." Said a voice behind us. We turned to face more then a dozen Hork-Bajir and Andalite controllers holding dracon beams. 

The head Andalite grinned evilly in her eyes, Ah, the human bandits and the one free andalite filth. What luck it is that Visser 3 is here today. I'm sure he will love to meet you. 

I wanted to knock that arrogant look off her face, but if I so much as twitched I would have been fried from a dozen different directions. With dracon beams still trained on us we where lead out of the pool structure and out side where Visser 3 was waiting.

I felt like I had absorbed glass and nails. My insides were turning. Visser 3 has an andalite body, one of the first to become enslaved. He is completely evil. One time my human friends took me to see a movie called 'Star Wars'. Darth Vader reminded me of that abomination. 

Well, well, He said. I've finally caught you. He looked at some Hork-Bajir that was flanking him. Take them to my quarters- 

BA-BOOOM!

I heard a huge explosion and the concussion wave hit me and knocked me off my hoofs and into Visser 3. 

Andalite filth! He screamed. He tried to use his tail on me, but somone was lying on it.

There was nothing wrong with my tail, however. I got up and pressed my blade against his neck. This is for my brother! I twitched my tail and the Visser's head went flying. 

I suddenly became aware of screaming " RACHEL!" I turned my stalk eyes to look. The Yeerk pool was no more then a sunken pile of rubble. Rachel and Jake had been in there. 

Controllers milled around aimlessly, completely at a loss what to do. They wouldn't be bothering us. " RACHEL!" Tobias screamed again. He was tearing through some of the rubble looking for her. 

I ran up to him. Tobias she's…."

He whirled around. " No she's not! She can't be! She can't be! SHE CAN'T BE!" He sunk to his knees and started sobbing. 

I was at a loss what to do. Tobias- He turned and stalked off across the rubble.

" Let him go." Tom said behind me. He had a large gash across his forehead and his eyes were full of tears. " He needs to deal with this alone." Then we walked off to call base for a pick-up. 

I looked at the whole scene before me and I cried in my hearts. I cried for Rachel, Tobias, Jake, Cassie and my own enslaved people. But one hope stubbornly stayed in my mind. Cowen had said that if this place were destroyed then victory would be secure. 

My adopted people, the humans, were now safe. And maybe someday my own people would be as well.

The End


End file.
